


See Me After Class

by panicatthebella



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Ryden, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, i dont know what else to tag, my first time writing smut im sorry, sorry for any grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthebella/pseuds/panicatthebella
Summary: Ryan doesn't expect the new music teacher to be so hot. He doesn't expect for the feelings to be mutual, either.





	See Me After Class

Ryan steps into the building he knows all too well for his senior year of high school. By now he knows every corner of the building where he can smoke, every spot hidden from the cameras where his classmates hook up instead of going to class. He’s excited for his last year, he just hopes it goes by fast. Ryan glances at his watch, seeing that it’s already 8:15. Great, he’s ten minutes late for his first class. He still takes his time getting there, knowing his favorite teacher retired last year so he probably won’t like his new music teacher. As he turns the corner into the classroom, the teacher calls his name. Ryan turns towards him, preparing for a lecture about being on time for class. He did not expect to see a handsome, young man who couldn’t be much older than himself. He looks behind the teacher to the chalkboard and sees a name written on it; “Mr. Urie”. Ryan looks the new teacher up and down, eyes not missing a single detail of the older man’s body. Mr. Urie seems to notice this and clears his throat. “Late on your first day, Ryan? See me after class.” Ryan rolls his eyes and takes a seat in the back of the class. He knows he won’t be able to focus at all.  
  
Mr. Urie continues telling the class about how he teaches and what they will be learning this year. He knocks over a few papers, and leans down to pick them up. Ryan’s eyes widen as he does this, and he suddenly feels his pants tighten. He places his school bag on his lap to cover it from anyone’s view as he slowly moves his hand towards his hardening member. He curses at himself for deciding to wear his skinny jeans today. Glancing at his watch, he notices that there are only a few minutes left of class. He’s still going to have a boner while he talks to Mr. Urie after class. Ryan places his hand over his crotch, rubbing himself through his jeans. He bites his lip to keep quiet and looks up, catching Mr. Urie’s eye. The teacher looks at Ryan strangely, noticing the blush on his cheeks and his hand slowly moving under the desk. He seems to understand just as the bell rings, and his face reddens. Ryan waits for the other students to leave the room, then walks up to Mr. Urie.  
  
“What is it you wanted to talk about, Mr. Urie?” Ryan says, biting his lip and batting his eyelashes at his teacher.  
“Well, um, I just need to tell you to, uh, be on time for class. Or else you can get a detention.” The teacher replies nervously.  
“Hmm, is that all?” Ryan questions, faking a confused look.  
Mr. Urie sighs, “No, Ryan. I saw what you were doing in the back of the classroom. I can’t allow you to do that in my class, so you are now assigned to a seat in the front of the room.”  
“Oh, I see. You want a better view.” Ryan winks. Before the teacher can respond, Ryan says “I should be getting to my next class. See you tomorrow.” He walks out of the classroom smirking.  
  
Ryan rushes home right after school, still having a boner that hurts him because of his tight pants. As soon as he gets into his room he slides his pants off and throws them across the room. Ryan palms himself over his boxers, moaning at the contact. All he can think about is his teacher, and what it would be like if Mr. Urie was touching him like this. Ryan slips his hand into his boxers and quickly wraps his fingers around his hard cock and moves his hand up and down. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, imagining Mr. Urie fucking him roughly as he begs for more. He runs his finger over the tip of his cock as he feels a tightening in his stomach and his toes curl. Ryan moans loudly as he comes, laying back on his bed. He falls asleep like this, dreaming of how his day will go tomorrow with his new teacher.  
  
Ryan makes sure to get to class extra early, wanting every possible minute he can get alone with Mr. Urie. He makes small talk with his teacher, flirting with him while also finding out whatever he can about his life. In these few minutes, he has found out that Mr. Urie is a single, 21-year-old whose first name is Brendon. As the bell rings and class begins, Ryan takes his seat right by Brendon’s desk. He makes sure to look at Brendon the entire time, and winking when he catches his eye. Ryan tries everything he can think of to seduce Brendon. He knows that today is the day he will win over his teacher. He looks around the room, making sure no one around him can see what he is about to do, and places his hand on his crotch. He knew Brendon would see, that was his plan. He palms himself over his jeans and bites his lip. Brendon glances over at Ryan and gives him a disapproving look. This only encourages Ryan further as he slips his hand into his pants and strokes himself. The bell rings and students rush out, but Ryan stays behind. He walks up to Brendon’s desk, boner still prominent through his jeans.  
  
“Ryan, you should really be getting to your next class,” his teacher says, refusing to meet his eye.  
“I don’t want to. None of my other teachers are as hot as you are, Mr. Urie.” Ryan replies, looking up at his teacher through his long eyelashes. “Plus, I don’t think you mind me being here. I can see that you’re enjoying my presence,” Ryan says as he looks Brendon up and down, stopping for a second at his obvious boner.  
“Fuck, Ryan. What are you trying to do? Get me fired?”  
“No, I just want you to fuck me. Is that too much to ask?”  
  
Brendon pins Ryan against the wall, kissing him passionately. He holds Ryan’s wrists above his head as he moves to his neck and places kisses down it. He pulls away and looks at Ryan, making sure he wants to do this. As he is about to pull Ryan’s shirt off, he hears another bell ring.  
  
“Fuck! I have a class! Get out, now!” Brendon exclaims, smoothing his hair and fixing his tie in an attempt to look as if he wasn’t just about to hook up with his student. Ryan smirks and gets under Brendon’s desk. Brendon looks confused but has no time to question Ryan as students walk into the classroom. He knows he has an obvious boner and if he stands, everyone will see it. So, he takes a seat at his desk and assigns work for the class. He tries to focus on grading papers, and for the first 20 minutes of class everything is fine. He almost forgets about the student sitting under his desk. Well, until Ryan slowly moves his hand up Brendon’s thigh and stops over his crotch. He palms it through his pants and slowly strokes him. Brendon covers his mouth with his hand to prevent any sounds from escaping. Ryan unzips his teacher’s pants and releases Brendon’s cock from his boxers. Brendon’s breath hitches as he notices Ryan moving closer to the place he needs him the most. Ryan lowers his mouth onto Brendon’s member and slowly moves his head up and down, taking as much as he can. He hollows his cheeks and looks up to see Brendon biting his lip while watching him. Ryan removes his mouth and licks the underside of his teacher’s cock. He licks the tip and smirks as he hears Brendon breath heavier. He notices the pre-come dripping out just as the bell rings. Ryan quickly pulls back and hides under the desk while Brendon hurries to cover himself. The students leave the room, not noticing anything strange. Brendon gets up and locks the door. “You’re lucky I don’t have a class next period.” Ryan whimpers at the thought of being fucked by the hottest teacher in school.  
  
“Please, fuck me,” Ryan whispers into Brendon’s ear. He is pushed against the wall again, now in the same position they were in before they were interrupted. Brendon quickly pulls Ryan’s shirt off as Ryan kicks off his shoes. Brendon bucks his hips into Ryan’s hard cock and moans. He then pulls off his own shirt and unbuckles his belt. He strokes Ryan over his underwear and kisses the head of his hard cock. Ryan moans and attempts to take Brendon’s pants off of him. Brendon takes off his pants and pushes Ryan down onto his desk. Ryan moans at the force. “I thought about you yesterday. I jerked myself off to the thought of you fucking me right here, on this desk,” Ryan says, looking his teacher in the eye. Brendon quickly slips off both his and Ryan’s underwear, suddenly unable to wait any longer.  
  
“You think I didn’t notice your fucking boner yesterday after class? I saw you touching yourself. Fuck, it got me hard. I couldn’t focus. Do you see what you do to me?” Brendon replies, moaning loudly as Ryan starts stroking his hard cock. Brendon forces two fingers into Ryan’s mouth and then, without warning, thrusts them into Ryan. Ryan throws his head back with a moan, begging for more. Brendon switches to three fingers, stretching Ryan. He scissors his fingers inside of Ryan, thrusting them deep. He brushes against Ryan’s prostate and Ryan yells. “Fuck, don’t fucking stop.”  
  
Brendon pulls out his fingers, causing Ryan to whine. He reached into his desk drawer, opened his wallet and took out a condom. He gave himself a few strokes and rolled the condom on. He grabbed Ryan’s hips and slowly entered him. Ryan immediately let out a moan. He’s been waiting for this, dreaming about it. Brendon gave him some time to adjust and then slowly started thrusting. “Harder, fuck me like I’ve never been fucked before. Make me yours,” Ryan moaned, desperate for more. Brendon squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, thrusting deeper and faster. After a particularly hard thrust, Ryan moaned “Fuck, Brendon.” Hearing his name like this made him go crazy. Brendon held Ryan down by his hips and increased his speed. Brendon felt himself coming closer to his release. He moves his hand down to Ryan’s throbbing member and quickly strokes up and down. Ryan is yelling out curses along with Brendon’s name. “F-fuck Brendon. I-I can’t.” Ryan comes with a groan, shaking and knuckles turning white from holding onto the desk so tight. Brendon pulls out of Ryan and Ryan gets down on his knees to finish him off. He opens his mouth and lets Brendon face-fuck him. He takes his entire length and hollows his cheeks. Brendon tangles his fingers into Ryan’s hair and comes in his mouth with a loud moan of the younger boy’s name. Ryan looks up at Brendon as he swallows.  
  
“Shit, Ryan. You’re going to get me fired.” Brendon says, breathing heavily.  
“Hmm, are you saying you don’t want to do this anymore?” Ryan replies, smirking.  
“See me after class.”


End file.
